


Peek A Boo.

by seungvenus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Demons, Gen, Hell, Horror, Psychological Horror, Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungvenus/pseuds/seungvenus
Summary: Em Novembro de 2019, os noticiários fazem um comunicado sobre o desaparecimento repentino de Lee MinHo após sua entrada em uma casa assombrada.MinHo, um entregador de pizzas, deixa-se enganar pela falsa bondade de um de seus clientes, Han Jisung, o qual o obriga a brincar de pique-esconde com ele em troca de sua alma.Desesperado e sem a ajuda de profissionais, MinHo se vê lutando por sua vida todos os dias, enfrentando fenômenos sobrenaturais e diversos espíritos, sem uma informação do mundo afora.Agora, com seus amigos à sua procura e a cidade inteira amedrontada com o seu caso, MinHo descobrirá segredos daquela casa nunca antes revelados antes que Jisung o mate.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 1





	Peek A Boo.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, parceirinhos! Sejam bem-vindos a "Peek A Boo". A história não é nem um pouquinho romântica, mas os personagens principais são os Minsung.  
> Essa fanfic também foi publicada no Wattpad, e se vocês querem me encontrar por lá, o user é @seungvenus.  
> Se divirtam, e obrigada por terem iniciativa de ler.

** Capítulo Um. **

**Ele irá morrer.**

* * *

"Fiquem a um passo da faixa amarela, por favor."

Um dos policiais dizia. A rua se encontrava lotada de carros desde os mais simples aos mais caros e desejados, bombeiros correndo para lá e para cá, ambulâncias com suas sirenes chamativas e um tanto quanto assustadoras, policiais, detetives, repórteres. Por semanas pessoas marcadas, amedrontadas. Por semanas, dias, horas, minutos, segundos, a vida de ninguém foi mais a mesma naquela cidade.

"Nós o encontramos, mande mais um dos seus para cá!"

O caso havia popularizado, todos sabiam do ocorrido. Alguns ficavam horrorizados e com medo, outros se divertiam e não queriam que aquilo houvesse um fim. Por dias desviaram o caminho, não passaram perto, correram, chegaram ao ponto de jogarem sal grosso no local. Não adiantou, _ele_ havia achado sua morada. A rua estava lotada, a maioria das pessoas filmava para publicar em suas redes sociais; os pais de MinHo estavam aos prantos, e sua mãe vez ou outra gritava em sinal de desespero. A imagem do entregador cheio de marcas pelo corpo, roupas rasgadas, pálido e completamente magro, além de estar ensanguentado, deixava a atmosfera pesada.

"ME SOLTE! EU PRECISO VER O MEU FILHO, ME DEIXE!"

A mãe do garoto gritava tentando se soltar dos braços dos policiais, soluçava como nunca e chorava em uma intensidade enorme que com certeza a deixaria com dores de cabeça por pelo menos três dias.

"MINHO, FILHO, FALA COMIGO. ONDE ESTÃO OS MÉDICOS? ELE PRECISA DE AJUDA, POR FAVOR. MEU FILHO IRÁ MORRER!"

Enfermeiros e bombeiros corriam até o corpo pálido e agora já sem vida com aparelhos respiratórios e macas em mãos. Todos incluídos ao menos uma pontinha de esperança até checarem como suas pupilas. _**Os olhos de MinHo se encontravam completamente negros.**_


End file.
